A Wish Twelve Minutes After Midnight
by Just.Simply.Awesome.Ninjas.Of2
Summary: Remi and Reina are twin sister, and they hate the Twilight books. They're always finding something wrong with the book. What happenes when they wish they were inside the books and wake up to see that their wish has come true? Will they be able to do all the things they had planned on changing or will they story continue the way it was writen? Jacobxoc Embryxoc
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N hi! This story is a collaboration between Innocent. But. Deadly. Cookie and XxNekoHentailxX _**

**_This will be our first story that we do together. I hope you like it_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own Twilgiht!_**

_Something big was going to happen,I could feel it. Something so unexpected that it left you breathless. Oh my goddess, there I go again with the deep shit._

**Remi POV**

I cursed in all the languages I knew as the Twilight: New Moon book fell on my face. I threw the book across the room, not caring if it destroyed- well not yet anyways- it was pissing me off anyways.

I growled under my breath as I played the scene all over again in my head. The scene where Bella jumped off the cliff just to see her imaginary Edward. She was dumb. And now, Jacob had to save herdumb arse. Kami, she makes me want to push her off the cliff myself where there is no water at the bottom, just pure rocks.

" I want to push Bella off the cliff," Reina, my crazy twin, voiced my thoughts. She too hated Bella with a passion for hurting Jacob not only physically but also emotionally. Reina turned her head towards where I had thrown the book and sighed when she saw I had broken her favorite lamp. "There goes the five dollars I wasted on that...anyway...Bella should have stayed in the water...would have made the book even more interesting."

" Yeah, she should have. I wish that ginger her to death in the water, I would have laughed. And five dollars on that lamp? What about my 100 dollarglasses you broke yesterday because you thought it would be fun to throw it an old lady that accidentally tripped you?"

Reina scoffed loudly, sitting up as she glared at me. "That old lady tripped me on purpose because I said her hair looked like a freaking dead bird **and** she said I looked like Bella! You would have probably done much much worse to her!" Reina stood up and started to clean the pieces of her red shiny lamp.

"Probably. You do not look like Bella. Though, the old lady's hair did look like a Cocktail's head. Her hair was sticking up at the top." I got up and helped clean up just because I was being nice.

Reina laughed, looking at me with a glint in her eyes. "It totally was, I swear she got that wig from the very naughty store down the street...Hey, look." Reina held up a piece of the broken lamp and pretended to cut her finger. "I'm pulling a Bella...where's Jasper when you need him-OW! What the...I actually cut myself, Remi!" Reina pulled her finger away and I saw the red liquidy...liquid running down her finger slowly...she was not very bright most of the time. I laughed out loud at her stupidity. " Haha, emo!" I paused," You know, Jasper always looks like he is constipated. Have you noticed that?"

Reina nodded her head slowly, probably not paying attention to me, as she stood up and threw away the pieces she had picked up along with a kleenex. "So does Edward...now that I think about it...Bella can't act for nothing so I don't really care about her...hey, I would totally make Bella's life a living hell...like I'll dress up in black and run around like the ninja I am and trip her every time she stands up...that will make my life happy." Reina sighed and fell back on her bed almost missing it by a few inches.

" Yeah. I'd make her life Hell,while I make others life awesome." I jumped on the bed beside her making her fall off the bed.

"Ouch...I think my boob broke my fall...owie. Anyway...I will make it my goal in life to ruin her life...like make Edward admit he's gay...even if he's not...and then tell him some super special secret that will make him run away from Bella forever and ever and ever...I always did think Edward looked better with...what's her face...um..." Reina rolled around in the ground going between our beds. "That one chick from Denali...Tatia...Kate...Fiona...IDK but that person...Hey, I found my cookie from last week!" Reina jumped up from the floor and stared lovingly at the...not so pretty looking cookie.

" Dare me to lick all over it?" I asked, wiggling one of my eyebrow up and down. Reina's eyes widened and hid the cookie behind her back. "Dare me to tell mom you went into that naughty store the old lady gets her wigs from? Even if its a lie...mom will believe me! I'm good at lying to people...look...its midnight." I looked around the room before I looked at Reina with a smirk. " When you were in the bathroom, I actually went in there. The old lady really did get her wig from there. And I got something from there too." I dug under the bed and pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Le Gasp! You actually went in there! You're sooo dead! Mom! Remi is a perv-" I flinched when Reina ran into the closed door, her body falling on the ground with a thud. "Ouch...I think I am like Bella...I keep getting hurt...SO...what's in the bag?"

I laughed evilly before I took out the item in the bag. It was a black elephant thong for guys. The trunk of the elephant was for the guy's thing. " My own joke for Mum and Papa."

Reina's eyes widened in curiosity, her head tilting to the side. "...You're gonna give them a present? But...it looks creepy." Her nose scrunched up, poking the elephant with her index finger.

" You know, you just poked where the guy's penis goes right?" I laughed as she wiped her finger on my face. " And it's just a little present for our parents when they get back from their anniversary dinner. Hehe, they're going to get freaky tonight."

Reina covered her ears and jumped around the room. "Noooo! My virgin ears! I don't want to hear about them...doing...that! Ew!" Reina and I stopped moving when we heard the door downstairs open, realizing that our parents had gotten home. "Hey..."Reina whispered to me, a smirk on her face. "Should we go give it to them?...Come on" Reina dragged me down stairs and into the living room where our parents were. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

Our parents glared at Reina when she walked in, both speaking at the same time. "You're not Japanese, Rei!"

" In our mind, yes we are, " I mumbled.

Reina pouted before poking my side, nodding her head towards their direction. "Oka-...I mean Mommy-dearest, Daddy-dearest Remi got you a present from this one store that the old lady who use to babysit us visits all the time...Show them, Remi!"

Our parents stared at us with smiles on their faces, clearly thinking that the old lady was a very kind person...how wrong they were.

I grinned knowingly at Rei before I held up the bag in my hand. " Happy Anniversary to you! Have fun, just don't be too loud," I said, practically shoving the bag onto my dad's chest and winking at him. I ran up the stairs to our room, dragging Rei behind me, our loud evil laughter heard throughout the house.

Reina walked towards her bed, both of us silently waiting for the yell that was about to be heard, before she tripped on the new moon book I had thrown earlier. "Ops...Remi...I think I have the serious case of Onew-condition...I think its contagious." Reina said quietly, probably speaking more to herself than anything. It was quiet for a few seconds before we heard it...the sweet sound of angry parents.

"REINA! REMI!"

We burst out laughing as we pushed each other to hide on the balcony. I looked at the sky then looked at the time. It was twelve minutes after midnight. Time to wish!

Reina looked at me and we both nodded knowing exactly what to do. "...hm...I wish we were in the twilight books...and we had the ability to fix things that we don't want to happen." Reina looked at me, waiting for me to finish the rest of the wish.

I smiled at her. " And help Jacob from getting heart broken," I continued. She helped me up from off the floor. We went back inside the room and laid down on our own respected bed,tired from our day's worth of mischievousness.

* * *

As soon as we fell asleep we felt the rays of the sun blinding us. Reina opened her eyes slowly and looked towards where the light was and saw something she was not expecting...the balcony wasn't where it was suppose to be...there was only a window. Reina got up and ran towards my bed, shaking me awake.

" Wha-" the window was shining brightly that it was hard to see. I walked closer to it, my hands outstretched in front of me. I looked back at Rei, who was crawling on the floor towards me.

"...Remi...I think we slept walked again...this isn't our room...or house..." Reina looked over the window still sitting down on her knees. There were trees all around our house, we would have thought it was a beautiful sight...if it wasn't for the fact that we had probably broken into a strangers house.

" Hey, let's check out the house Rei," I whispered, afraid that the people living in the house will wake up. As we made our way downstairs we noticed pictures of two people, both looking very much like our parents. Reina looked towards me and gulped, terrified out of her mind. We walked to the first floor and looked around. The sun was shining through the curtains making it easy for us to see the layout of the house...which pretty much looked the same as our house, except for the furniture. Reina walked towards the door, signaling to me to keep quiet while she opened the door. I followed her out the door, shivering from the cold. The house was surrounded by trees that weren't there before, I was sure. Unless I was imagining what our surroundings looked liked before or it change from neighboring houses to just...woods.

Reina stepped forward and pulled me towards her, looking around. Suddenly she gasped and started hitting my arm like she was trying to get my attention. "Toto, I don't think we're in kansas anymore! Look." Reina pointed towards a small red house two houses down the road from us and I gasped, too, seeing who was wheeling himself towards a truck. "Remi...that looks an awful lot like Sexy Billy."

My stomach grumbled in hunger. " Want to eat first before we meet the Sexy Beast Billy look alike?" I asked her as I stared longingly at Billy look alike and down to my belly. Hey, that kind of rhymed.

Reina looked at me and then back at sexy billy before nodding slowly. "But...do you really want to eat food from a strange house?" Reina asked me, still looking at Billy as he got in his car and a boy, who looked short and skinny walked to the passenger side. I looked at my belly.

I thought for a second before I made up my mind. " Yup, I'm pretty sure."

Reina nodded her head and as we headed back into the house, the truck sped by us honking the horn. We turned our heads towards the truck and saw that the two look alikes were waving at us. Reina looked at me and I shrugged, walking into the house.

" Well, that was weird." I happily skipped into the kitchen with a smile on my face as I rummage in the fridge for anything to eat. I found two plates of steak, corn on a cob, string beans, and mashed potatoes with foil on top of the plate to cover it up. I squealed in happiness like a pig as I warmed up the food.

"Best breakfast..."Reina looked at the clock. "Slash...um...lunch...holy crap its past noon..." Reina shrugged to herself before we began to dig in to the food. Reina sighed happily when she swallowed the first bite and looked around the house again, trying to figure out where we were. "Do you think if I look in google maps they'll tell us where they hecks we are?"

" Here, try it," I said through a mouthful of food as I threw her my phone that I got from my back pocket.

Reina caught the phone and started trying to figure out how to make it work. "Can't believe you got the pretty phone while I have a crappy one..." Reina glared at me before going back to looking up where we were. We stayed quiet for a few seconds, the only sounds were from the forks hitting the plates, Reina's eyes widened and she stared at me. "Dudette...we're...we're totally not in Kansas anymore...we're in freaking La Push, Washington." She passed me the phone with shaky hands.

I grabbed the phone hurriedly and looked at it. I coughed violently as the food went down the wrong tube. " I don't even think we lived in Kansas twin, but how the freaking Hell did we get here?" I screamed when my coughing had calmed down and then covered my mouth when I realized I had just screamed in a stranger's house. We both looked up towards the second floor and stayed quiet, trying to hear if there was any noise. When there wasn't we both sighed in relief.

Reina dropped her head on the counter, rather loudly, and groaned in pain. "M-maybe a sparkly fairy came into our room and kidnapped us or...or...mom and dad are playing a trick on us!" Reina jumped up from her seat and nodded her head at her own comment. "They are totally playing a trick on us."

" Yeah, that's it. Or- or we could be sleep walking?" I squeaked out. Not even believing my own words.

We stared at each other before Reina walked towards the door again. "Only one way to find out...here I go again." With that she threw open the door and started to run before she let out an 'oomph' sound and fell on the ground.

I stood up and ran towards her, checking if she was ok until I saw a guy standing on the doorstep, hand raised like he was about to knock. " Uh... we are not in a stranger's house. In fact, we are ghost," was my stupid explanation and did the ghost impression.

Reina nodded weakly, still feeling dizzy from the hit. "Y-yeah, w-woooo. We're sparkly ghosts...that sparkle...and we totally didn't eat the food in this stranger's house."

I facepalmed and glared at Reina while she looked at me innocently, making the man laugh loudly. " Um... Rei, if I would be a ghost I would not want to sparkle," I told her bluntly, forgetting the guy momentarily.

"Psh ghosts don't eat either but yet we ate the food in the fridge...plus...sparkly ghosts would be more fun because they're sparkly just like vam-"

I covered Reina's mouth when she was about to say Vampires and glanced at the guy standing, still looking at us with a smile.

"Uh...Hi. I'm Sam Uley...I was asked to check on you by your parents...apparently you get in trouble too much to be left alone for long." Sam smiled and Rei and I stared at each other.

" Us? Get in trouble? Our parents are funny, twin," I barked out a laugh as I looked at Rei in amusement.

"Yup, we're little angels. We totally don't hit old ladies for tripping us and steal candy from kids because its fun watching them cry...pshh, we're angels." Reina laughed nervously, looking anywhere but at the man.

Sam bent down and helped Reina up...and she rubbed her face on his arm. "Hehe he...I get to hug him first." Reina stuck her tongue at me.

I gasped. " Oh no you didn't," I exclaimed with the hand and head gestures. I ran up and hugged his other arm before I stuck out my tongue at her while I rub my face on his arm. " Hehe, so warm." We glared at each other, each pulling one of his arms.

"Remi, my dear little twin...you should know that Sam only likes me...right, Sam?" Reina looked up at Sam with puppy eyes and he stared at her, amusement in his eyes. "Would you like some food?" Reina asked kindly, smirking when his smile grew.

" That's not fair, Reina! You said you were scared of him. But see, he's my brother from another mother. Isn't that right Sam?" I looked up at him with teary eyes and sniffed. Tears already running down my cheeks.

Reina let go of his arm quickly, her eyes opening wide and ran behind a couch, the only thing visible was her eyes and forehead. "I forgot about that...i-its nice to meet you Sam...wait doesn't that make him MY brother too...OH, noes...we're related." Reina slowly began to disappear, her body falling towards the floor. "I don't want to be related to sasquatch!"

Sam barked out a laughed as he pried me off of his arm. " No, we are not related- I don't think so. And no, I'm no sasquatch. I'm just here to check up on you two. To make sure you haven't burnt down the house."

"That was one time!" Reina stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "A-and you just wish you were cool enough to be our brother from another mother..."

" Two" I coughed.

Reina glared at me. "Fine, twice, but it was the kitchen we burnt down not the whole house." Reina grumbled under her breath.

" Yeah, and it was not our fault! We didn't know that throwing oil on fire would make the fire bigger, okay." We actually didn't know. Yeah, we were dropped on our heads when we were born.

Reina nodded her head smiling when Sam simply shook his head, a smile on his face. We were very good at making people smile...even if we didn't even know how we did it. "You can come in Sam...we won't bite...at least I won't, since I'm terrified of you."

" I won't bite either, but I will lick. Hehe, that sounded wrong." "It's true! She almost licked a cookie I found under her bed...I named it George." Reina smiled, remembering the cookie that she had once again lost not even two minutes.

I nodded my head rapidly, making myself dizzy in the process. I elbowed Rei on the ribs as she came by my side. " Look Rei, it's the Blacks look alike!" I pointed out the door to the truck that drove past the house towards the little red house.

"We should go and meet our neighbors." Reina started to walk out the door before Sam grabbed onto her t-shirt.

"You're going out in that?" Sam asked Reina looking down at her pj's. Reina had on a pink shirt with a smiley face on the front and shorts. "You know you will freeze out there in that right?"

I looked down at my own pajamas, a panda tank top with short shorts. " Huh? Oh well, you'll be our own personal walking heater."

We both looked up at Sam with puppy eyes and he hesitated for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine...put your shoes on and we'll go say hi to Billy and Jacob." We ran towards the door and put the two pair of shoes on that were by the door.

We looked back at Sam and smiled. " Look, our slippers match with our pajamas!" I wiggled my toe inside the warm fuzzy slippers and jumped on Sam's back.

Reina giggled, seeing the surprised look on Sam's face and they began to make their way to the red house. Reina skipping beside Sam and me as I spoke with Sam, looked up seeing the Billy look alike waving at them and she waved back. " Hurry up, Temporarily Alpha Wolfie!" Exclaimed Reina as she skipped faster towards Billy look alike.

Sam froze for a second, staring off after Reina as she stood in front of Billy speaking happily with him. I froze too, no lies popping up in my head.

Reina looked back at Sam and I and waved us over, kneeling beside a smiling Billy, she suddenly stopped moving and stared at me finally figuring out what she had said. "Uh...Sorry about the nickname...you just looked like a guy in this movie we saw a few weeks back that could turn into a wolf...and the real alpha was badly hurt...so...the guy you look like had to take his place...remember, twinsy?" Reina looked at me.

" Uh, yeah," I lied, scratching the back of my head in a nervous habit.

"W...what was it called?" Sam asked us, helping me get down from his back and I obediently climbed down, still nervous.

"Um it was called Twilight...its a pretty good movie especially since it was made by amateurs in a college we know..."Reina looked around, smiling when Billy extended his hand towards me.

" Twilight? Really, you couldn't have done better?" I mouthed at her as I skipped to Billy.

"It was the first thing I could think of." Reina mouthed back and Billy shook my hand, his hands almost engulfing mine.

"Its good to finally meet Takumi and Angel's girls. They spoke very highly of you two..."When Billy saw their raised eyebrows he laughed. "Well, they spoke OF you...My name is Billy Black...my son Jacob is somewhere inside the house with his friend Embry Call and cousin Quil Ateara."Reina and I looked at each other, smiling brightly for two very different reasons...or should I say people.

" I call Jacob!" I called out simultaneously when Rei called, " I call Embry!"

Reina looked towards the door and Billy laughed loudly. Rei smiled and scratched her head. "Sorry about that, oh I'm Reina and this is Twincy Remi...we haven't seen any kids our age so could we...you know." Reina pointed towards the door hesitantly.

" Go ahead. I need to talk to Sam anyway, girls," he said as he gestured at Sam.

We both nodded happily and made our way into the small but beautiful house. It had a homey feeling. There were voices coming from the living room and we made our way, stopping when we saw three figures sitting on the couch watching tv. "Um...hello..." Reina whispered out, making the boys heads to turn our way.

" Hello..." They said together uncertainly. I had to restrain myself from glomping the three boys.

"Uh...we-we're Reina and Remi...we just moved in to the house two houses down...um.." Reina spoke hesitantly, looking nervous all of a sudden. " I-I mean, I'm Reina and this is my twin Remi."

All three boys smiled brightly. "I'm Jacob, this is Embry and this is Quil. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**A.N end of the first chapter! What did you guys think? Let us know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight...Remi belongs to XxNekoHentaixX and Reina belongs to (me) . ** .

* * *

**Reina POV**

" Hey Rei, did you know that I pissed in your mouth while you were sleeping when we were little," Remi said, trying to break the silence that had befallen us. Hell yeah, big words. Go Reina! Wait, what did she say?

I stared at Remi, my eye twitching in annoyance. "You what?" I stared at her for a few seconds, not wanting to believe what she said while the three boys burst out laughing.

"You were freaking snoring so loud, I had to keep you quiet. And plus, I had to pee really bad but was scared to go to the bathroom on my own." She grinned at me innocently and guffawed loudly when I gave her a blank stare. She was the freaking devil in disguise, I tell you.

I shuddered, feeling like I was about to puke. I turned around to look at the three boys, all looking at us like we were the funniest people in the world, turning back to my demon twin.

" I'm very much flattered that you think of my suffering as your own form of amusement," I told her honestly, note the sarcasm. I pouted, looking at Embry with puppy eyes. "C-can I have a hug, Embry? Do you see what I have to go through every day"

" Um... Sure?" He said unsure and uncomfortable. Poor kid.

I smiled brightly and latched onto him, hugging him as tightly as I could. He was so adorable! " I can die happily now, I got to hug Fluffy." I looked at Remi and nodded my head discreetly at Jacob.

" C-can, can I have a hug?" Remi sniffed at Jacob. I laughed evilly in my mind as Jacob fidgeted in his seat.

I stared at Remi as she slowly walked towards Jacob and gave him a tight hug. They were so adorable, especially since Jacob and Embry were blushing bright red. I looked towards Quil and pouted, seeing the sad kicked puppy look in his eyes. So I turned towards Remi both of us nodding. "You too,Quily!" We ran at Quil and jumped, making him fall on the floor with us on top of him.

" Aww, we won't leave you out, Quil!" Remi yelled as she nuzzled her face at the crook of Quil's neck.

" Yeah, Quil," I said as I gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheeks. I barked out a laugh when I saw his red face, like a red hot chili pepper.

Someone ruined our perfectly perfect Kodak moment when somebody cleared their throat.

We looked up, seeing Billy and Sam staring at us and we smiled sheepishly waving our hands at them. We hadn't let go of Quil and his face was still the color of a red pepper.

Remi suddenly screamed bloody murder that startled us all and hopped around like flames were licking at her feet. She jumped into Jacob's arms, " A bloody freaking ghost just touched me!"

" Ah!" I too jumped into Embry's burning arms that I had not noticed before as I faintly felt something brush against my neck. " It's freaking Toby from Paranormal Activity, Remi! Didn't I tell you that Obaa-san was trading you for something else! Now he is following you which means he is following me!"

I turned my wide eyes to Remi, I had no idea that had happened. I could feel the panic run through me and I started crying, burrying my head in Embry's neck. "Noone told me Toby was going to follow me! What if it's you he's following! You felt it first!" I felt someone touch my bottom and I screamed louder.

Remi and I bolted out of there. Stopping only to catch our breath...or was it just me miraculously tripping on a root and plunging onto the forest floor face first. I groaned in pain trying and failing to get up. So, I just laid there content in falling asleep, Remi followed me.

**~·~·~·~**

_I opened my eyes hearing the sounds of birds chirping, it was dark...I couldn't see anything._

_Remi was laying down beside me, face down. We were inside a forest, a very creepy forest. The sunlight was streaming through the tops of the trees, but there wasn't enough to let us see what was around us._

_How long had we slept? I shivered as a cold breeze swept through us. Remi groaned from the damp grass, sitting up. She blinked and got up, surprise just as I was._

_ Snap._

_We turned to the source of noise. Nothing was there. I turned to look at Remi, she was already looking at me. We heard another snap of twigs, this time very close._

_We watched as the shadows of the forest moved around us but we couldn't make out any shapes. Something was wrong, something was following us. _

_We heard another snap right behind us and we turned slowly, knowing that we would finally see the thing that was staring at us. We both gasped loudly as we saw at least ten bears...or wolves the size of bears standing infront us...staring as if we were the abnormal things instead of them._

_I pried Remi's hands off of me, having clung to me for dear life. I walk cautiously forward, Remi right behind me._

_" H-hello...we...come in peace?" I asked quietly, not wanting the wolves to think that we were a danger to them. The wolf at the front, a pure black wolf, tilted his head to the side staring straight at us._

_Remi and I gulped. Remi smacked my arm. "Shouldn't WE be asking THEM if they come in peace?" She asked me in a hurried whisper, her eyes never leaving the wolves._

_ I was about to answer when two wolves walked slowly towards us._

_" I said we come in peace!" I yelled out. Remi quickly clamped her hands on my mouth. I spat and moved my head side to side as I tasted her hands. " What the funk?"_

_I looked at her incredulously. How can she just shove her dirty hands- that I don't know where it had been- on my mouth? She had the balls to look sheepish at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, already thinking of so many revenge strategies. I humphed before turning my attention back on the wolves. Only noticing now that they had gotten closer when we were not looking._

_We went to take a step back, seeing as the wolves were a few inches from our faces. Our hair moves every time they exhaled, making us close our eyes. "Um...n-nice kitties...we don't want to hurt you?" I asked the wolf right in front of me, seeing his beautiful brown eyes._

_I didn't notice Remi walk beside me until she stood up with a stick in her hands. "Pshh...speak for yourself! Touch me and you all die, suckas!" Remi began to laugh like a maniac and I took a few steps back, and the grayish wolf did the same. Almost like he was following me...he even whimpered!_

_" Yeah that's right! Get away before you face my awesome wrath!" Remi exclaimed once she saw the wolf back away. She took a step forward while I took a step back. She wanted to get killed then that's on her, I wasn't going to see it for myself though. I'll just make up a story about how she died on my way back to the house._

_"Ha! You're scared of a little wittle tiny human? How adorable is that?" Remi spoke in a baby voice making all the wolves ears go down...that scared me. I took another step back, Remi turn to me about to say something when the russet wolf walked slowly towards her._

_"Remi...I think we should run..." I whispered loudly, pointing at the two wolves stalked us slowly._

_"Uh...crap...we should run...right now!" Remi screamed out, not even warning me before she started running away. Thanks a lot, Remi. We began to run rapidly through the dark forest, screaming our brains out when we could hear several footsteps running behind us._

_'Remi...Reina, wake up...wake...UP!' a voice called out to us and we looked at the sky...or the top of the trees where the voice was coming from and suddenly everything went dark._

**~·~·~·~**

I opened my eyes to see a swirl of brown. I blink and looked down. He seemed to be talking- his mouth was moving- I just don't know what he was saying. What was he saying? I blinked some more and felt him shaking me. His burning hot hands radiating heat in waves on me that I felt too hot on the forest ground in La Push, Washington.

Wait. Forest ground. La Push, Washington. What?

Finally, I seemed to have come out of my reverie. " Hey. Hey, Reina, look at me." I felt his scorching thumb lift my chin. "You and your twin can't be sleeping in the forest like this," I heard him say.

I blinked a few times, trying to look into the warm brown eyes. My mouth opened an I couldn't stop what was about to be said. "your FACE can't be sleeping in the forest." I heard someone laugh to my right and my face heated up, realizing what I had said.

Well, that was embarrassing. I think I was getting rusty. I looked at my twin, seeing her smirk and knowing look. Yeah, she thinks I'm getting rusty too.

" It sounded better in my head..." I whispered out. I looked at the person who had woken me up, not recognizing him for a second.

" Wait...you look very familiar...are you Kiowa? The cute and shy cutie pie?" I asked the person. He looked adorable.

" No, I don't think so. I don't know, it could just be me," he looked thoughtful for a moment. He looked back down at me and smiled a hundred watt smile. " I think my mom named me Embry Call."

I turned to Remi. "I think I just died a little...he's so smexy!" I whispered but since Embry was standing right infront of me he had heard me, which made him blush.

Suddenly he groaned in pain. He held my shoulder a little tighter. He fell on the ground on his side, writhing in pain. Shaking so hard that I was shaking with him. His once scorching hot temperature turned into like fire.

"heh heh, human vibrator...uh I mean, oh shiznit Remi! I think I broke him! Run before the popo decides to take us in for murder!" I screamed trying to get out of Embry's grip but he wasn't letting go!

He was warm, WAY too warm for it to be normal, and he looked like he was having a freaking seizure!

" Rei, I think he's not having a seizure. I know it's his turn to phase!" At that, I really went into panic mode. If he phased, I was going to die. I was in his arms in a vise like grip. And I don't think he'll let go anytime soon.

I stopped panicking for a second, smelling the rusty yucky smell coming from somewhere near. I didn't realize that it was coming from me until Remi pointed it out. "Rei! You're bleeding! His nails are digging too deep into your skin." I looked at Embry's body, trying to come up with a plan on how I was going to make him let go.

" Embry. Embry, look at me." He looked at me with difficulty. I tried to keep his gaze. " Embry, I need you to let go of me. I don't want to let you blame yourself if you accidentally hurt me, okay."

He nodded and reluctantly loosened his hold for me to be able to get away from him. I hurriedly went beside Remi, worry evident on my face. I couldn't look at Embry while he was in pain, but at the same time I couldn't look away without feeling helpless for not being able to help. I just kept his gaze with mine and tried to reassure him that it was going to be alright.

He kept staring at me, his body shaking faster and faster, I couldn't look away, It was like I was being pulled in. A noise took me out of my thoughts and we looked back. Sam and two other people were walking towards us with wary expressions. Oh shiznit...we're so dead. I stood up quickly. "Uh...it's not what it looks like...?" I flinched, hearing my sentence come out as a question. When Sam raised an eyebrow I backed away. "Uh...it was...an accident?"

Sam stepped towards us again. "You two need to leave. We'll take care of Embry." Remi stood up, looked down at Embry and nodded slowly.. taking me by the arm so we could leave faster.

"Come on, Rei...Sam will help Embry." I hesitated for a while. Trying to figure out if this was for the best, and apparently Embry didn't think it was for the best since he started growling loudly.

I looked back at him meeting his eyes once more. And then everything seemed to go in slow motion. He started shaking more violently, growling more viciously. He left my gaze for just a moment to glare furiously at Jared who was dragging us away from him and met mines again.

He shook some more, only looking like a blur. I froze on my spot as I heard crunching like sound of bones.

Sam took another step towards us, trying to protect us...and that was it, we heard the final crunch. Instead of Embry standing in front of us, there was a huge grayish wolf with white spots. A VERY big gray wolf. He was very scary looking. He kept growling at Sam and I wanted to laugh at Sam's expression, I would have...if we weren't in danger of being killed.

" Embry?" I asked cautiously. He stopped glaring at Sam to look at me. His face softened and then turned into confusion, fear, and panic. His ears went back closer to his neck and backed away from us, his eyes darting from one person to the other scared and confused.

I took a step forward, feeling like I should do something to make him feel better, but Sam stopped me by roughly grabbing my arm and pushing me back, making me bump into Remi...which fell on the floor. I looked at Sam, pissed off that he had made Remi and I fall down. "What the hell, stupid dick!" I stood up and glared at Sam, trying to push him but it didn't work. I was too weak.

He ignored me and motioned for Jared to get us out of there. Jared obeyed. I wanted to protest but I knew that they needed to do their job.

We looked at Embry/wolf one last time before letting Jared take us away. I thought that maybe we would get away with knowing about their little secret without visiting the she-witch...but once again I was proven wrong when Sam the dick decided to open his mouth. "Take them to Emily and keep them there. We need to talk." I struggled against Jared's grip, Remi doing the same and finally we got free.

I ran towards the house, grabbing Remi's arm. "Ha! You'll never take us to the witch's den alive! " I laughed like a maniac until we got the air knocked out of us.

We fell down and Remi glared at me. "N-nice go-going, stupid." Funny how she couldn't say the other words right but she could say 'stupid' just fine.

" Well shit, it isn't my fault you're too slow," I said trying to be the smartass that I am, even though I knew in the back of my mind that my words did not make any kind of sense.

There were two growls coming from behind us but we were too scared to look back. There had only been one wolf behind us before...so Paul or Sam had phased. I was terrified of Sam and Paul wasn't any better so I decided to just sit there but Remi did look back, poking my arm to make me look back at the wolves. "Rei...Rei...Reina look behind you, bitch!" I sighed, sometimes I thought I was the mature one...and that was saying A LOT.

I looked behind us, even though I tried to resist my curiosity. Curiosity won, obviously.

You know the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'? Yeah, well I'm just glad that I wasn't a freaking cat 'cause I would have died. There were three very huge wolves behind us. The Embry wolf was growling at Jared and the other two were trying to stop Embry from killing Jared. That was funny.

Jared grabbed our arms again and pulled us towards the woods, Oh noes...He was gonna kill us!

" Hey! Wait. If you are going to rape me, you better put on a condom because I don't want to turn up pregnant. They say that a wolf's sperm is very...active." Nice. Just nice, Remi. Note the sarcasm.

I facepalmed with the hand that wasn't being dragged, we were coming out of the woods now. "How do you know that, Remi? National Geographic or something? That's...um...really weird."

" YouTube and Google!" She replied smugly like that was some research to be proud of. Knowing her, she was probably proud to know that.

I shuddered, trying to get the images that the little fact brought. That was disgusting...I shuddered again. When I looked up I saw a small house, very cute and homey. "Come on." Jared told us, that was the first time he had spoken up, dragging us through the door where a woman was standing in front of a stove.

She turned around and I froze. Those scars were really weird...that could have happened to me earlier. I shuddered and looked elsewhere, noticing that Remi did the same. The woman smiled at us. "Well hello...what do we have here?" I ignored her, not wanting to talk to the witch.

She was probably going to cook us in that stove. I shivered in fear. Though Remi did the opposite. She rocked on her heel and put her hands behind her back, Jared having freed us from his hold. She winked and smiled innocently at Emily- already being brave to look at the scars. " Two girls who are going to get raped by Jared."

Emily laughed good heartedly. She was very...beautiful, for the lack of better words. It was like she was glowing as she laughed and glowed brighter as she noticed Sam walking towards her.

I cringed, hiding behind Remi when he looked towards us, and stuck my tongue when he wasn't looking. "Well, looky what we have here." A hand fell on both of our shoulders and we looked up, jumping from shock. Paul was smirking rather...meanly at us. "If it isn't two little red riding hood's. This will be fun." I glared at him and Remi kicked his shin.

" Bakayaro!" Remi hissed at him as she jumped up and down from hurting her toe. I laughed loudly, hearing her swear at Paul, his face was hilarious. It seemed that they didn't know Japanese. " Baka hot, attractive werewolf." I laughed again, THAT she was right about. They were very hot.

I was about to say something very funny when another body walked in. He was tall, and I recognized him right away. "Embry! Thank goodness I didn't break you, I thought we were going to jail for killing you!" Fake tears started running down my face and I sniffed.

Remi patted my shoulder, playing along. "There there...it wouldn't be so bad for you to be in jail." I groaned. I couldn't go to jail, I would die in there! I finally noticed that everyone else was quiet and staring at Embry...he hadn't moved a muscle since he had come in. I could sense that something was about to happen so I hid myself behind Remi, discreetly, of course.

I peeked from behind Remi and noticed that Embry was just staring at me in a certain way. " Naze kare wa anata o mitsumete iru, Rei-chan?" I shrugged, not knowing why he was staring at me.

I waved my hands in the air, trying to see if he would follow them. Nope, nothing he just kept staring me with that creepy expression. "Dudette...I think I really did break him." I told Remi, still hiding behind her. I was itching to do something stupid because of the tense atmosphere. I hated when situations got serious. So I started dancing to the Caramelldansen. Something that I did when I was nervous.

Everyone stared, except for Embry, at me like I was completely stupid, and even Remi facepalmed. It wasn't my fault! That stupid song was stuck in my head since that kid had dance to it a few weeks back...it was really annoying but catchy. Everyone began to laugh when I tripped and fell flat on my back.

I gave them the bird. Beaches thought it was funny when somebody falls on the floor. They better sleep with their eyes open, specially Remi. I smirked at my own thoughts and it got bigger once Remi stopped laughing and actually looked frightened. " Rei, I was not laughing at you. I was laughing with you?" Remi said trying to get away with such a crime. Oh, news flash to her, she's not getting away with it. I just smiled innocently. Still she tried one more at convincing me. Got to give props to the girl for trying. " I swear, Rei, it's all them. Do things to them, not me."

They all stopped laughing then, Remi's words finally had caught up to them. I cackled evilly when I noticed that everyone looked cautious. Surely, I sounded like a mad scientist. Oh, I was so proud of myself. I skipped happily and sang to the table and snatching a muffin before sitting on the chair. No one moved. I smirked behind my muffin.

" Hmm...revenge would be really, really cavity worthy sweet," I whispered, knowing fully that the boys could hear me. The tense atmosphere broke when Embry sat beside me and I strike a conversation with him. I momentarily forgot about everyone and anything as I talked to him, only seeing and hearing him.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you like it!  
**

**BAKAYARO- idiot, stupid...you get the drift**

**Naze kare wa anata o mitsumete iru, Rei-chan?- 'why is he staring at you, Rei?**

**translations by: XxNekoHentaixX and google XD**


End file.
